digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:ChibiDevimon
Chibidevimon ChibiDevimon is a small devil digimon whose name are derived from Chibi and Devil, he digivolves to Demidevimon BajangDevimon Bajangdevimon is a Devil Digimon whose name are derived from the Bajang, a demon who takes the form of a polecat, is a Digimon born from the fusion of a Demidevimon with Salamon data, he Digivolves with Data Super Digivolution (Data Chou Shinka) this evolution consisting in a digimon to absorb the data of another one digimon and to digivolve in another one digimon with similar characteristics of the another one digimon,, and only can be evolved at the same level digimon example: DemiDevimon (Rokie) Salamon Data (Rokie) = BajangDevimon (Champion). He can make a Warp Digivolution to Nephilimon Attacks *'Nightmare Claws': Their claws increases of size and shines, releasing poison *'Shadow Wave': release an darkness wave that absorbs all at the round Alpdevimon IceAlpdevimon is a Devil Digimon whose name are derived from Alp, a demon the alp is sometimes likened to a vampire , but its behavior is more like that of the Incubus , he digivolves from Bajangdevimon + Devimon Data, he can also digivolve from Devimon and the jogress of BlackGatomon(Data) Attacks *'Infernal Claws (or Glacial Claws)': is similar at "Nightmare Claws". *'Hell hypnosis': Makes Illusions. Berithmon Berithmon is a fallen Angel Digimon, whose the name and design is derived from Baal-berith, a god of the Canaanite city, who later came to be viewed as the demon Baalberith by Christian demonology. According to the Book of Judges, his temple was destroyed when Abimelech quelled the rising of his subjects. He beyond to Digivolve from Alpdevimon, he might be the Warp Digivolution of Devimon. Attacks *'Pandemonium': *'Final Judgement': Realeave an dark energy and fires in the oponent. *'Death Cannon': He can just use this Attack in Berithmon Centaur Mode form. *'Deadly Slash':He can just use this Attack in Berithmon Centaur Mode form. Berithmon Centaur Mode Berithmon Centaur Mode, is a Fallen Angel Digimon whose name are derived from Baal-berith and Centaur, is the result of the jogress of Berithmon and NecroMaildramon Berith Sword *'Berith Sword' is an weapon of Berithmon Centaur Mode (Berithmon+Necromaildramon), Formed by the Data of legs of Berithmon Necro Shield *'Necro Shield' is an weapon of Berithmon Centaur Mode(Berithmon+Necromaildramon), formed by the data of bevor NecroMaildramon and fist Berithmon. Nephilimon Nephilimon is a Fallen Angel Digimon whose name are derived from Nephilim, Nephilim נְפִלנ ְפִיל the Hebrew, meaning deserters, fallen, felled. He is the leader of the Fallen angels Digimon, different from others Fallen Angels Digimon and Demons Digimon. He was born of a data-fusion of an Digimon belonging of angel's species(Salamon) and a Digimon Belonging of Devil's species(Demidevimon), therefore he can make a Perfect Fusion with Devils and Angels Digimon. Attacks *'Darkness Corruption:': *'Singing of Apocalypse:': NecroMailDramon NecroMailDramon is a Evil Dragon Digimon whose name are derived from necro-, the Greek prefix meaning death, chain mail and dragon. Fallen Celestial Digimon 'Seraphimon Falldown Mode' Seraphimon Falldown Mode is a Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Seraph and "Falldown".He is a fallen angel digimon also called of Seraphiel, is the first Seraphimon created by God, and the leader of Seraphimons and Celestial Digimon Attacks *'HellSlash' *'Demonic Seven Sins (Seven Hells)' *'Devil Excalibur' Variations / Subspecies * Seraphimon * Daemon * BlackSeraphimon * ShadowSeraphimon 'Cherubimon Falldown Mode' Cherubimon Falldown Mode is a Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Seraph and "Falldown".He is a fallen angel digimon also called of Seraphiel, is the first Cherubimon created by God, and the leader of Cherubimons. Attacks *'Storm of Judgment'(Heaven's Judgment): Summons a giant thundercloud, then drops innumerable lightning bolts on the opponent. *'Lightning Spear': Fires a spear of lightning. *'Terminal Judgment' (Final Judgment): An enhanced version of Storm of Judgment which increases the range and density of the lightning bolts. *'Thousand Spears' (Thousand Spear): An enhanced version of Lightning Spear which fires multiple spears of lightning. *'Lightning Blast': An enhanced version of Lightning Spear which greatly enlarges the spear fired. Variations / Subspecies *Cherubimon (Good) 'Ofanimon Falldown Mode' Ofanimon Falldown Mode is a Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Ophan and "Falldown". Attacks *'Flame Hellscythe' *'Demon's Crystal' Variations / Subspecies * Lilithmon * Ophanimon Boogeymon Diablo Mode Goetmon Goetmon is a Demon Digimon whose name are derived from Goetia, Goetia (Middle Latin, anglicised goety ( /ˈɡoʊ.ɨti/), from Greek γοητεία goēteia "sorcery") refers to a practice which includes the invocation of angels or the evocation of demons. Goetmon is an Fallen Cupimon in the Ultimate level , who live is the others digimons, absorbing their powers till to absorb them fully. TheurGoetmon TheurGoetmon is a Fallen Angel Digimon whose name are derived from Theurgia Goetia, The Ars Theurgia Goetia ("the art of goetic theurgy") is the second section of The Lesser Key of Solomon. It explains the names, characteristics and seals of the 31 aerial spirits (called chiefs, emperors, kings and princes). Attacks *'Death Ars' *'Demonic Possession' *'Shadow Wings' Abaddomon Abaddomon is a Demon Digimon whose name are derived from Abaddon, meaning "A place of destruction", "The Destroyer", "Depths of Hell") in the Revelation of St. John, is the king of tormenting locusts and the angel of the bottomless pit. He is the Lord of the Devil digimons, He was born of a fusion of Nephilimon and the Fallen Celestial Digimon Attacks: *'Eternal Abyss': *'Tartarus Law': *'Deep Darkness Erebus': *'Sheol Curse': Physical Characteristics *'The Theurgoetmon Mask on him back. *'Four arms of the Celestial Digimon and Nephilimon. *'A white wing (Celestial Digimon), a demon wing (Nephilimon) and the ''Darkness wing (Theurgoetmon). *'They have in every one of the arms Weapons; *Ophanimon Arm: Sickle *Seraphimon Arm: Shield *Cherubimon Arm: Axe *Nephilimon Arm: Sword Elohimon '''Elohimon'is an Archangel Digimon whose names are derived from Elohim, "Godly beings" from Jewish angelic hierarchy. Attacks Mattatromon Mattatromon is the Supreme Angel Digimon whose name and design are derived from Metatron , (Hebrew מטטרון) is a seraphim angel in Jewish tradition and in some Christian traditions, being taken as "The Supreme Angel," spokesman Divine Mediator between God and humanity and the Angel of Death. Attacks *'Metatron Cube': *'Life Flower': *'Heaven Law': *'Septem Tubae'(Lat: "Seven Trumpets"):